List of Skip and Sqak: Sunny Villa Adventures Episodes
Skip and Sqak episodes are all listed here. Season 1 *001 The Regtok Henchsquad (After being rescued from Comrade Vexter, a little girl chipmunk asks Skip and Sqak why Vexter hates Critters so much to imprison and torment them. The two decide to tell her the story of how they and their friends first met Vexter and his henchmen for the first time.) *002 No Punches Allowed (During a pursue against Gizmo the rat who stole Cheatsy's top hat, the duo are stopped by child psychologist Oliver Odmenton who claims that their acts of violence will badly influence childeren. Cheatsy also agrees with this, as he bans the frog and bird to go on anymore missions until they act more like "better" role models to young childeren. Meanwhile, with the two heroes forbidden to go on missions, Robin, Makayla, Imp and Blatly decide to retrieve the mayor's top hat from Gizmo themselves.) *003 Imp and the Beanstalk (Imp dreams of being in the tale Jack and the Beanstalk, where he and all his friends are servants by the despicable Queen Zarkia. When Queen Zarkia orders Imp to retrieve some more food, he decides to have a sack of beans from Salesman Zpike. After being locked away down a dark hole by the outraged queen, the beans grew overnight and carried Imp into a giant Vexter's castle in the clouds.) *004 Attack of the Cuddles (While having a peaceful picnic, Skip and Makayla meet an adorable creature whom Makayla names "Fluffy Cuddles" and later decides to keep him as a pet. Skip grows jealous of the attention his girlfriend is giving to Fluffy to later finding out that Fluffy may not be as cute and cuddly as he looks...) *005 Tree House Tales (Two segment episodes centering in the Tree House. In Cat and Mouse, Cheatsy hires a trio of felines as guards to scare away Gizmo after discovering the rat has a huge fear of cats. In Tree House Tussle, Cheatsy goes out of the island leaving Vincent the skunk to take care of the Tree House to which Chris, Arnold and Pauline discover that he's actually trashing the joint.) *006 Love Birds (Two stories involving Robin and Roberto. In Bop Goes The Weasel, Robin keeps getting bothered by a sneaky weasel named Darcy who, much to Roberto's dismay, is in love with her. In Price of Four Fingers, Roberto accidentally breaks his present for Robin so Bruno, Darcy and Vincent decide to give him a replacement on one condition: steal all the cans of "Rainbow Soda" from Dennis's soda shack!) *007 Legends of the Tylosaurus (Mayor Cheatsy hosts a cruise across the Peacific Ocean inviting the gang along. However, the tourists become horrified when a tylosaurus attacks the ship and want to leave. However, Cheatsy rather wants to capture the creature then closing down his new cruise ship. Once putting up a plan to capture it, the gang later discovered that it's actually a robot being controlled by Mincemeat who wants to scare away the tourists so he'll open his mine at the bottom of the sea.) *008 Invasion of the Mango Snatchers (Fed up with Melvin's paranormal hunting, Skip, Sqak, Blatly and Imp decide to play a prank on him using a mysterious UFO they found one midnight to scare him. Their mischivous fun was short lived, however, when the four get abducted by real aliens who came to earth searching for their missing saucer.) *009 Monkey Business (Two segment episodes centering on Blatly. In Bad Buddies, Blatly's baseball training goes awry when he and Imp accidentally ruin Makayla's garden leading to her and Sqak ending their friendship after arguing over whose fault it was. In The Lame Escape, Blatly gets sent to a strict education program due to low grades and tries desperatly to escape only to be caught by the program's strict teacher.) *010 Lights Out (Imp keeps having nightmares whenever he sleeps in his new bed, so Silvia decides to bring the gang over for a sleep over in his bedroom in hopes it'll help him get over his bad dreams. But that night, the gang's fun sleepover turns into a midnight terror when the haunting voodoo wizard Ztitch places a nightmare curse on the White Manor.) *011 Jurassic On Ice (On a very hot day, Zpike and Zlug discovered a frozen sabretoothed tiger in the arctics while getting more ice for ice cream. Vexter wants to use the sabretooth to terrorize the local critters but cannot get him to listen to his orders leading the tiger to escape. Meanwhile, Blatly wants to show Becky he's responsible to have a pet so he adopts the escaped sabretooth "Steve". Trouble sparks when Vexter and Meepus use mind controlled equipment to control Steve into attacking Sunny Villa!) *012 Doom Raider (Sqak is excited to go travelling with his old partner Lorelei again after she arrives to his house to tell him about a mysterious temple that rose from the swamps in Amazonia Island. But when they head inside however, they are horrified to learn that the temple is haunted with the mummified king wanting to kill them for stealling from his crown.) *013 The Spy Who Bopped Me (For their anniversary, Skip brings Makayla on a fishing trip after he and Sqak were invited to a cruise by Mr. Aparadha the tiger. Makayla eventually leaves from being bored from fishing but when she discovers that Mr. Aparadha is actually a crime lord hired by Vexter to capture Skip and Sqak, she heads to Mr. Aparadha's island fortress to rescue the pair. However, this won't be easy because she has to fight through each of Aparadha's best agents first.) *014 Raining Birds and Frogs (Everyone on Sunny Villa really loves Skip, Sqak and their friends for the heroic deeds they do, but once a massive rainstorm comes to the island everyone suddenly acts agressive and mean to the gang. To find what's causing their agressive behaviour, Robin takes her friends up to the top of the clouds where they find that Vexter and Stormy have teamed up to make a machine that produces corruption clouds in a plan to flood the Peacific Ocean Islands.) *016 Rob Bullied (Someone keeps bullying Robin for acting like a tomboy, later reducing her to tears. Seeing their friend's despair, Skip, Sqak and Blatly try to find out who the bully is. Meanwhile, Imp tries to stand up to Bruno Toad after he begins picking on him.) *017 Island Odyssey (When Skip and Sqak grow tired of having to protect the critters from villains, Cheatsy decides to install the new Professional Technological Effective or "Pro-Tech-Tive" security system across the island. But the P.T.E system goes too far with it's programmed protecting with it preventing anyone from going outdoors so the gang have to shut it down for good.) *018 Burn Ribbit (Skip, Sqak, Blatly and Imp go on a ride Silvia's train to watch the premiere of a movie she's starring in. But after Skip accidentally pulls down the detach switch when falling, the four boys are stranded in the New Salsieasta desert where they come across a biker gang known as the "Dust Crows".) *019 Your Greedy Highness (Skip and Sqak have a strange insect named Flutter who has been pestering them for days. When they try to capture the bug, he begs them to let him go in turn of granting any wish with his magical powers. Skip, seeing what Flutter is capable of, decides to let him stay in their house granting his desirable wishes, to which he begins to grow very greedy of.) *020 Monkey See, Monkey Don't (Blatly befriends a silly baboon named Keef who claims to be his biggest fan. But one morning however, Imp notices that Blatly has been acting very strange and discovers that he is actually Keef in disguise as he wants Blatly to become a better hero then Skip and Sqak believing their stealing his glory.) *021 How the Cookie Crumbles (Makayla's cookie business is being threatened when her arch nemesis from her woman's private school, a snobby fat pig named Priscilla Von Priceless, offers double coated cookies which steals away her customers. When Skip unexpectedly saves Makayla's business with his fruit cookies, Priscilla hires Bruno, Darcy, Keef and Vincent to take her business down.) *022 Scum and Qwak (After saving President Grizzle from Comrade Vexter, the heroes have been invited to a free cruise around the world from the president as thanks. Meanwhile, Vexter, enraged of Skip and Sqak defeating him all the time, decides to create a grand weapon to annhilate the duo and friends during their cruise: mutated doppelgangers of the heroes called the "Scum and Qwak Goons".) Season 2 *023 Ballistic Babysitting (Skip, Sqak, Robin, Imp and Blatly head to the Bumble Bushes for a relaxing visit with Queen Beetrovie, the queen of all the honey bees on the island. While visiting her hive, the queen is kidnapped by Mincemeat in part of his plan to force all the bees to create fuel for his submarine. When Sqak tries to pursue the menacing pirahna, he falls into a pond of mysterious honey that turns him into a baby bird! Before having to deal with Mincemeat, the gang have to take care of baby Sqak first which isn't going to be easy.) *024 A Mother's Kitten (Imp wants to know what animal he is after learning he isn't a kitten but is unable to find any information from the island library. When Silvia explains that Imp's birth mother left him on the mansion porch when he was a baby, he decides to run away from home to find his family only to fall into Flutter's clutches. Meanwhile, the gang found out about Imp's disappearance and promised Silvia that they'll find him.) *025 The Lizard of Odds *026 Volleyball Golly *027 Excer-Size *028 Interrogation Situation (During an attack on Sunny Villa's golf course from a Drillipede, Meepus is found with severe brain damage from a head injury and Vexter accuses Skip for doing it. To find out if their friend is innocent or not, Sqak, Blatly, Imp and Robin are taken into the Croakens for some interrogation.) *029 Gone to Waste (Gizmo starts to dump waste onto the Peacific Ocean after the Land-Thrill begins to get overcrowded. Skip, Sqak, Blatly and Robin try to put an end to his pollution with the aid of Agent Nate and his pig fiance Bonnie, but the two of them argue whether to continue or retire from crime fighting after they get married.) *030 Tikwando (Two stories set in Japanese town, Tikwando. In Sumo Oh No, Skip, Sqak, Blatly and Imp try to deal with a hostile sumo who refuses to let them cross the bridge. In Tikwan-Doh, the boys decide to help Dennis sabatoge a rival soda business that is threatening the future of the Soda Shack.) *031 Toddler Trouble *032 Clash of the Kitchens (It is Sunny Villa's annual food competition, and Imp, Blatly and Divson want to help Silvia finally win the "Smoothiest Smoothie" contest by searching for the last grape berry on the island after she lost every year. Meanwhile, Skip, Sqak and Makayla are budding heads with Chef Bullhog at the "Greatest Grill" contest.) *033 Arachnophobia (Working as consulers to a summer camp, Sqak and Lorelei grow tired of Tyrone's pranks until they noticed the little koala disappeared along with all the food for lunch time. Assuming Tyrone stole all the food and ran away to eat them by himself, the two head into the woods to find him only to realize that Tyrone was actually abducted by spiders.) *034 Goon Buffoon *035 Meddle of Honor *036 We're So Ground-Dead *037 The Secret Life of Mr. Riftin *038 Whale of a Bad Time (While visiting in the Tiki Head Isles to see the rare Golden Guppies, Skip, Sqak, Robin and Roberto have noticed that there are no fish at all in the waters until Skip's fishing hook catches a hold of King Guldif. The small king tells the four that his kingdom is hiding deep in the trench because all the Golden Guppies are all afraid of the gigantic whale Humpula. To the gang's shock, Zarkia has been relied on to capture Humpula in which is part of her latest scheme.) *039 Little Pink Book (Makayla reads two stories of her secret diary. In Cracked!, Imp accidentally turns himself, Chris, Arnold and Pauline into tiny gingerbread men after using a magic potion into the mix. In Mango Mayhem, Sqak and Makayla try to help Skip to do other things after realizing his mango obsession is going out of control.) *040 Totally Fogged (After crashing their boat on a foggy island, the gang take shelter in an old castle where Imp is afraid of the old owner, Alvin Chipper, who he later thinks is a serial killer.) *041 Vexter's Best Friend (During a pursue to capture the heroes with a laser magnet, Vexter unintentionally attracts the hover throne of Vizer Vego from deep space after a defeat from Skip and Sqak long ago. Realizing how much they hate the frog and bird, the two villains become the best of friends and work together to come up with a nefarious plan.) *042 Gizmo's Gang *043 Escape From Cyber Citedal (Part 1) (The gang take a vacation up to the Louisia visiting Makayla's older sister, Lilly, as a great way for Skip to meet her family. But as they settled, Skip begins to feel homesick and thinks Lilly doesn't like his childish attitude so he decides to go back to Sunny Villa alone. As he leaves, however, Skip is abducted by a pack of robotic soldiers who take him to the hidden Cyber Citedal leading the gang to embark a journey to rescue him.) *044 Escape From Cyber Citedal (Part 2) Season 3 *045 Counterfeit Cheatsy *046 Tale Feathers *047 Roberto Hobo (After overhearing his parents discussing about heading back to Salsiesta, Roberto runs away into the deep wilds of Sunny Forest so he wouldn't leave his friends. When Ricada and Richard discovered their son's disappearance, they and all the critters begin a search party for find Roberto.) *048 Fruit Punch *049 Mission Imp-Possible *050 *051 *052 *053 *054 *055 *056 *057 *058 *059 *060 Save Sunny Villa Category:Lists